Untitled
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: When Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki birthed Naruto, they didn't know what trouble he would cause. The last Namikaze and the last Uzumaki, wielder of two bloodlines and the Kyuubi container? No wonder everybody wants him. Rated T, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Once, there lived a band of tailed demons and of head of this gang of powerful, sat a giant fox with nine tails at the top of

Once, there lived a band of tailed demons and of head of this gang of powerful, sat a giant fox with nine tails at the top of the pile. Its legacy was just too infamous to be let go of. Many fear such band of demons. One demon even at the lowest of them could uproot a village with easy. Tonight, was the worst tragedy ever. Today, the Kyuubi decided to ravage the city-state of Konohagakure. The monster was simply too massive for all of them. It stood over forty feet in the air, bystanders easily getting crushed by its feet or one of its massive tails. Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox's power was simple demonically godly. A simple destruction or chaos could be hailed on anybody with a single flick of its tails without using its demonic energy. It was just simple suicide trying to fight this monster but the village, Konoha, tried their best against the genocidal demon. Every passing mini-second and another few thousand died from exhaustion, being crushed or blood loss. Survival was not guaranteed, only destruction. Kyuubi was not finished. It used its power to hail down raining fire on the poor fools who dared to fight it. Kyuubi scoffed as these pitiful humans tried fighting it.

**"Pitiful humans. Taste rapture, you swine."**

"Hold it off until the Yondaime gets here!" A ninja said many jumped to fight the demon. "Hold it off, just a little longer!!"

Even with their power, countless Jounin, Chunnin and ANBU died from the fiery aura the demon pitched off. Kyuubi again scoffed.

It opened its mouth and hailed down a fiery beam, almost eradicating the forest life and all who were present in the Forest of Death. It moved through Konoha's first defense, the Forest of Death with little easy, actually enjoy the time as it looked down on the humans. **"Why fight it, fools? Just let Death pang your souls. I am just your death angel, just speeding up your inevitable deaths."**

The man, the ruler of this village looked on, almost burning with determination, chewing his bottom lips. He was anxious but not fearful. "Tonight, I end this. Nobody will dare hurt my village any more."

A few hundred seals hailed in his hand and stopped. "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

As soon as that voice screamed out, Kyuubi stopped to turn to its challenge. The King of Toads stood. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at his foe. **"My oldest friend, Gamadon."**

"Kyuubi… long time, no see, eh?" Gamadon's voice rock and rumbled the village. Kyuubi scoffed.

**"To think it comes down to this. I fight with a Summon King. Not to mention my sworn enemy. The human on your head must be some human to summon you without fainting."**

Gamadon smiled as best of a toad could do. **"You have no idea, **_**old friend**_**."**

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed more as it felt a familiar energy, Dead-god energy.

"**Shinigami..." **It was simply too late.

A bright flash of blinding white light emanated from Minato Namikaze, warrior and leader of Konoha. Kyuubi didn't have time to holler as its soul was peeled and ripped from its body and the body was swallowed, disappear as the light disappeared. Gamadon smiled wryly. **"Goodbye, old friends."**

As it left the village itself, Minato's body fell from grace. With one swoop, a man jumped to catch the lifeless man. This man, brazen, with a silver headband on his head, red and white garments on with white stark hair, didn't waste time and flew over to another part of the village. He turned to two other, one older looking man and one younger looking man.

"It's over… Minato-kun is dead." He then turned away from the faces to look at the thing in front them all. "It is done, isn't it?" As he saw the nodding of both wordlessly, he turned to leave the room with a body.

The greatest man in the world that existed, champion of this village, the warrior of Iwa-Konoha conflict, the true ninja and now, the slayer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was officially... dead.

--

Sasuke Sarutobi puffed his pipe in front of the baby as Kakashi, Minato's last student stared down hard at the thing in front of them. The baby boy that sat crying in his crib was Naruto Arashi Uzumaki, the last Uzumaki and also, Minato Namikaze's greatest legacy.

Sarutobi didn't look up from Naruto's wailing body. "Kakashi-kun, I have an assignment for you."

"Yes?" Kakashi said, trying to stay strong. It was really hurtful for him. He almost couldn't take seeing his master's dead body on the floor, just lifeless and void of any movement.

"Kakashi, this is Minato's son, you know?" When he saw Kakashi's nodding, Sarutobi continued. "Minato's last wish was for him to live the life of a hero, to live the life Minato could never have… with a family. Kakashi, you are Minato's last family, Naruto's surrogate brother. I need to ask of you to take care of him."

"But Hokage-sama, how can I do that? I'm still so young, I'm still thirteen." Kakashi said, almost protesting. "I can't do such a task.'

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi with grim seriousness. "Kakashi, only I can ask this of you. Jiraiya has fled the village in its time of need. Minato can't take care of his son anymore and Kushina…" Sarutobi turned. "Kakashi-kun, I need you to do this. I know you feel conflicted. It wasn't long since Obito-kun died and Rin-chan passed away also. A baby might be too much of a task for you but I need you. I'm going help you as best I can but I can not take care of this child alone."

Sarutobi turned to the baby. "With Minato's death, I am to be appointed the Hokage again. This village needs me, Kakashi, and I need them. I know you can do it; you are the last of his family. You are Minato's second legacy.'

Kakashi turned his back. "No, I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. I can't. I can't." He quickly fled the room, making the old man turn and close his eyes in shame. Kakashi was just too conflicted.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked to the now sleeping baby boy, tracing an aging finger on the blacken seal as he sighed. "A child whose burden is to carry the world and a legacy… two legacies. One of the last Namikaze, the most dangerous single name in the world to date… and the last Uzumaki, the name for the most dangerous bloodline clans ever." He smiled wryly. "You're going to be very powerful when you grow up, ne, Naruto-sama?" Sarutobi smoked again, nicotine hitting his lungs.

"My god, my habit's back like a bat out of hell." He mumbled. "Kakashi will not take him and Jiraiya fled this village. Not one of Minato's past can take care of him…"

"However, I can." Another voice rang through the candled room. Sarutobi turned as a shadowy figure stood, however Sarutobi would always remember that voice, always. Sarutobi's eyes snapped.

"You…" He said with the most venom he could muster up. "What are you doing here? You are something else to come back here."

"Aw, sensei, don't tell me that you don't want me here." It smugly said. "And I thought we go back being-"

Sarutobi snarled. "It can never go back to how's it been!! You know this, Orochimaru!"

Out stepped a pale man, with dangerous yellow eyes and smirked. "Ah, oh well Sarutobi-sensei. I guess not."

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I banished you went you were conducting experiments on helpless people." Sarutobi pulled out a shuriken, ready for a fight.

"Now, now, sensei; let's calm down." Orochimaru said, his eyes darting at the boy. "I have come here on orders."

"Orders?" Sarutobi questioned, confused. "Who do you work for?!"

He only got a grin. "Why, the people who started the Uzumaki-Konohagakure conflict."

"The Akatsuki." He snarled. "You work for such demons?!"

"Demons? Now, now, Saru-sensei, that's a little harsh to call them that, especially when we have a little demon in front of us." Orochimaru smirked. "How did I know of Kyuubi's sealing now? Ask me that."

Orochimaru didn't wait for Sarutobi to say it. His face and body language held the question hanging off. Instead, Sarutobi spoke again, asking another question. "You're here for Naruto… right?"

"Why sensei, you figured it out, after… oh, how many days?" A sarcastic remark like that raked Sarutobi in his face. "Yes, Akatsuki wants to harness the boy's power of course."

"You just want the Kyuubi, is that it?" Sarutobi snarled again at his former student.

He was confused greatly when Orochimaru laughed nonstop at that question. "The Kyuubi? Nonsense. Why do we want a demon when we can have something so much better? While it is a contributing fact that Kyuubi is inside the boy, we want his legacies."

Sarutobi widened his eyes, understanding now why his student kept smiling at the boy while talking. "Akatsuki wants to harness his bloodline abilities."

"Yes, Saru-sensei. We want his power. You heard the legends, you seen their impact. Madara Uchiha of the Uchiha clan and our _beloved _First Hokage, Hashirama Senju… they both said it, their powers are no match to the Uzumaki. Even with one part of him being of that blasted Namikaze, Kyuubi has made sure the Uzumaki's power to be fully unlocked. That's is why our leader wants Naruto-kun. He wants the power to be used to conquer the world. The Kyuubi-incident of tonight is just pure luck for him as Namikaze made the mistake of his life."

Orochimaru threw his head in laughter as Sarutobi looked at him more disgusted. "You are simply a pawn now, Orochimaru."

"Ah, sensei. I maybe a pawn now, but soon, I'll rise up and take them down. Unfortunately, at this stage, the Akatsuki Leader and a few countless others are simple too strong for me. No matter. By gain their knowledge, I will grow to be stronger. Simply, that's why I refuse to destroy this village as it stands. You and Jiraiya are too strong for me to handle. Soon, in a decade, I should be ready to do so. Right now, I have a mission. After all, I did pledge my allegiance to them. Can't go and betray them… not yet anway." Orochimaru smirked dangerously at his former teacher. "Keep your tabs on your little demon, Saru-sensei. Akatsuki just wanted me to delivery the message to you. I won't try to take the boy you yet. Heh, I might not need to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Saru-sensei is the boy will most definitely face problems in this village. With the way Kyuubi destroying many lives and break more family up, the boy won't get the right nourishment and soon, he'll come to us inside of us coming to him." Orochimaru laughed after that a little. "And the Akatsuki will not only destroy this pesky village but rule the world with Naruto's power!!" Orochimaru melted inside the shadows, leaving a haunting laughter probed in Sarutobi's head.

He sweated heavily as the voice keep reminding him painfully that Naruto could not be safe. _'This is bad; I can't just leave Naruto now. Akatsuki could choose to send Orochimaru again to get Naruto. I need a person to take care of Naruto and badly but whom? Who will?'_

'Tsunade won't come back here simply for a child, no matter his legacies…'

Sarutobi now sighed greatly. "I have to try take care of him myself."

"Or you can ask me, Sasuke." Sarutobi turned again to see another visitor.

"Danzo…"

--

**A/N: This chapter is just as it was, more of a prologue than a real chapter. It is to test out another super-powered Naruto story but instead of him being with people you would expect, it's rather with somebody who's new to the "Naruto-raising game". Danzo isn't going to be your normal training person who's loving and compassionate on young fishcake here. He'll stay true to his job: a war hawk that wants to make the others villages dwarf under the power of his village and put Konoha in a time of war to get rid of its rivals and enemies.**

It will be untitled until I come up with a better name, as this is more of a project. I will at least update this with my other story. This will prolonged however compared to _**The Wall of Naruto**_**, so don't get your hopes up. I'll try to write two more chapters for you so you don't get too bored with this. I'm going to make them long chapters, of course, as long as it can be. Chapter one is experimental, be sure to tune in for the next one.**

Summary for the next chapter: Sarutobi and Danzo, two old allies/rivals of their pasts, now grown to be both powerful ninjas of the Leaf. Danzo, however, has grown to simply hungry to control the village himself but Sarutobi possessed more strength than him. Danzo wasn't quite happy. As a council member, he believes he has grown stronger than Sarutobi in political power and uses that aspect to gain something that they both want to keep: Naruto Uzumaki.

**  
Find out in: Untitled, Chapter Two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sarutobi and Danzo, two old allies/rivals of their pasts, now grown to be both powerful ninjas of the Leaf

**Summary: Sarutobi and Danzo, two old allies/rivals of their pasts, now grown to be both powerful ninjas of the Leaf. Danzo, however, has grown to simply hungry to control the village himself but Sarutobi possessed more strength than him. Danzo wasn't quite happy. As a council member, he believes he has grown stronger than Sarutobi in political power and uses that aspect to gain something that they both want to keep: Naruto Uzumaki.**

--

When Sasuke Sarutobi was older, he practically idolized the first and second Hokage of Konoha. He wanted to be a ninja so badly, not to mention the leader of his village that he loved so greatly. It was one of the many things he shared with his old friend, Danzo. Danzo wanted the title just as badly as Sarutobi wanted it. Why? Danzo never told him but Sarutobi knew that he was determined to become one and that only matter to Sasuke.

The aging man 56 year old looked on to the man across from him. He was not like the man he came to love as a friend almost fifty years ago. He changed greatly. Maybe it was his participation in the Second and Third Great Shinobi Wars had changed him to the worst. Deaths had panged the younger Danzo's heart as it slowly changed him. He became angrier, more lusting for power and it had saddened Sarutobi to no end when that happened, especially when Danzo seemed to drift from him and not want to be his friend. All that was left of Danzo was the grim determination and the fighting spirit for that throne of power Sarutobi now sat on.

Danzo stood as a shadow of his former self, having no pitch of a smile or form of emotion on his scarred face. "Sarutobi."

"Danzo." Sarutobi said in the same sort of voice, trying to hold back feelings and stay professional. "What is it that you have came for?" He had to hold back "old friend" coming out the question.

"Sarutobi, you know what I came for. I came for the boy." When Sarutobi's eyes seem to narrow, Danzo threw his hands up in defense. "Listen through, Sarutobi, I'm not here to get the boy and take him away. I want to help your problem, old friend."

Sarutobi didn't believe to see his face to wrinkle up more for a smile, albeit it was small and more forced. "Sarutobi, I have a proposition that you might agree to. You see, I decided with the recent fragile state of the village, to create a group to shadow Konoha and shelter it with protection. Now, I know of Naruto-kun's unfortunate problem. The Kyuubi."

Sarutobi almost glared at Danzo. "You're here to harness-"

"Now, stop that poppycock, Sarutobi. I'm not here to harness anything. I'm here for the protection of Minato's son."

Sarutobi smirked. "Protection? Danzo, he has all the protect he will need with me."

"Now, we both know that's not true. " Danzo almost smiled when Sarutobi's smirk was quickly wiped off his face. "Sarutobi, you know that Minato's wishes for his son to look upon like a hero will not be heard throughout this village. The people are too weak, too hurt to understand. They will be he is a demon without your pleas to the village. It's hopeless if you tell them and raise him like you believe you could. You know your duties are just too hectic to take care of a child."

"What do you want me to do then, Danzo? Throw him out on the streets?"

Danzo shook his head almost vehemently. "Of course not. His legacies are just too precious to be thrown in the street. I mean, give me him, and leave him to me. I can take care of him and many others with a corporation that I'm building up."

"And what is this corporation are you building, Danzo." He arched an eyebrow at his rival.

Danzo put up another small smile on his face; it was less forced this time. "ROOT, Sarutobi. ROOT is the name of the organization."

"ROOT?" Sarutobi let the name hit his tongue once to just hear it.

"Yes, my friend. ROOT is the root to all of our solution to fix the mess of the Kyuubi. The ROOT Organization is a plan to counter the Akatsuki problem. I want it to be created as soon as possible and with Naruto-kun as the first member, it will start."

"How will you acquire others for the group?" Sarutobi was truly interested. "Surely, you're not going to pull our greatest ninjas in this group."

"Of course not. With the Kyuubi's attack, the village will suffer a great shortage of ninjas and the population has falter greatly. Rather, I want to get other members with the same situation."

"What?"

"Sarutobi," Danzo saw Sarutobi's confusion without any problem. "What is the status of Naruto's parents?"

Sarutobi soon drew his face into an "o" as he realized what Danzo met. "You want to gain children without parents in your group."

"Precisely. I know a couple of them besides Naruto-kun and maybe with gain one member, they will join without much a problem. Sarutobi, I want to get as many people in the organization to help track down Akatsuki in a few years and help destroy in for good. Each student that enters the group will have a special skill, ability or in Naruto-kun's case… bloodline abilities and much more legacies."

Sarutobi stared hard at Naruto's sleeping body and then Danzo's. After a few more minutes, Sarutobi sighed and seem to cave in. "Danzo, if I give you Naruto, promise me that you will keep him safe, promise me that he will gain the respect he needs so badly. Danzo, if you were to lie about this and not to keep Naruto safe, council member or not, I will see to it that you will not get away with it."

Danzo knew that Sarutobi held his promises to his heart more than himself and nodded. "Sarutobi, he will." He put his hand on Sarutobi's shoulder, almost feeling Sarutobi stiffing. "You can count on this. ROOT will make him strong, stronger than Yondaime. ROOT will help nourish his legacies and soon, you will see a great man rise."

Sarutobi nodded wordlessly and walked to the door, almost not turning as he stared at the exit. "I want to see Naruto-kun grow, Danzo. Do not fail me."

Danzo did not bother to answer. Finally, Sarutobi left, heavy in his heart because simply he knew that Minato would be disappointed.

--

**12 ½ Years later….**

"All right, all right. Settle down, children!" A voice boomed throughout the class, silence sweeping over as the children ceased all talking. Iruka Umino smiled at his handiwork.

"Today, we will begin the assignment to your teams. Now, let me tell you how much the graduation rate was. As of this year, there are 35 graduates out of the 50 that were here. That rate was more perfect than the graduation rate of last year. Now that you now are well on your way to become ninjas, Hokage-sama has taken upon himself to split all 35 graduates into teams of three." Murmur hit the classroom. Many were interested in this. Iruka let them talk for another minute or so, and commenced to talk once more. "Yes, today they will be twelve teams in all. Each team will have a ninja sensei or leader to control the three ninja aspirants and teach them ninja skills that I cannot do. All 35 of you are here to basically know your teammates, get to know your Jounin-ranked teachers, and follow their orders."

Iruka picked up a single paper and scanned quickly before turning his eyes to his former students. "I will now announce the teams."

"Team One is-"

Sakura Haruno sighed as she turned to the love of her life: Sasuke Uchiha. She fought hard today, as it was just a war for this chair. Freaking hussy girls throwing themselves at her love like that. Nobody deserved Sasuke's love except her, Sakura. She almost squealed out loud at her love's looks. Blue-onyx hair, alabaster that his skin, blackened eyes that stared intensively at her teacher's words even though she herself didn't listen too much.

"Team Five-"

Iruka just wasn't as interesting as her _Sasuke-kun_. The world didn't matter if she was with him. It just didn't matter.

"Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke and her ears picked up as of every fan girl in the class. "Sakura Haruno…"

Iruka heard a loud "YES!!" from said girl and a big moan of "NO!!" from most of the girls in the class. Iruka sighed and looked to the next name. He started blinking owlishly. "Huh?"

Most the class looked at Iruka intensively. "Well, here's a name I don't know of… Arashi Kazuma?"

All of the class stared among themselves, also confused. Iruka knew there wasn't a person named "Arashi Kazuma" in his classroom. He narrowed his eyes at that name. _'Could that be Hokage-sama's doing?'_

"Okay," Iruka made a mental thought of that name. "Let's continue. Team Eight is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka." A big groan came from the second-top Sasuke-fan girl. Iruka and the rest watched with a flinched as her forehead smacked into her desk.

Iruka sighed and rubbed his temples. _'I hope I don't have to call the Konoha Hospital again. The incident last week was just ridiculous.'_

--

It was hours and hours to come and as Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno sat there, not only were they (Sakura basically) complaining about their new sensei, but also rather was pretty curious of who teammate was.

'_Iruka-sensei said his name was Arashi Kazuma? I never heard that name in the village before. Has Sasuke-kun ever heard of it?'_

"Sasuke-kun?"

He grunted as he barely turned his head to Sakura. When he saw a burgeoning twinge in her cheeks, he almost groaned. Oh man, stupid fan girls, he though. "Well? What do you want?" He asked, not caring one bit if he was being rude.

"Oh! Umm… Sasuke-kun, do you know who is Arashi Kazuma?"

"No, now could you please shut up and wait for our sensei." Sasuke turned his head rapidly from the girl; she chocked a cry as it almost escaped her throat.

"O-Oh…" She looked to her other side of the room and promptly stopped complaining about her teacher and tried her best from crying.

Suddenly, they both heard a 'creak' on the wooden floors and heard loud footsteps approaching. Sasuke and Sakura turn to the top of the staircase of Iruka's classroom and saw a man stand.

Sakura took in this man's features. He was more taller than Sasuke and her but not by much. He wore a black tank top, showing off his body, Sakura blushed at that thought. He looked on with black spiky hair and blue eyes that reminded her of ice. He had a katana on his back, black matching pants and fingerless gloves on. He spoke melodically, like he wanted to put somebody in a trance. "Where can I find," he whipped out his paper. "Team Seven?"

"Are… are you our Jounin-sensei?" She asked, as her heart came to pound and pound harder.

"No, I'm not. I'm Arashi Kazuma, your third teammate."

--

**A/n: All right, now, you have been introduced to Arashi Kazuma. (Gasp) Now, I know you going to ask, "Is he an OC?" and here's my answer "Maybe, yes, **_**no**_**". You'll find out and you'll find out what happened to dear Naruto-kun in a few ten chapters, haha!! Okay, I know I'm being a sadist, so you can kill me now, but I'll never reveal the rest of this story if you do…**

Heh, okay, enough with the Author's Note shit, it's time to get down to business. Now, it's no real pairings at all except for the one-sided crushes that Ino and Sakura for Sasuke. If I do have pairings, it will be later and not when we have action present. No, one of those WAFF moments, one of those serene moments and that won't be until a long time.

Again, this story will remain untitled until I can come up with a better name, don't let that get to you though.

Summary for the next chapter: "Kazuma, they say he's got no past, no skills or techniques, nothing at all, except his birthday date. The day of the Kyuubi, the day a hero died that I abandoned." Kakashi makes his way to Team Seven, in which this mysterious ninja known as "Arashi Kazuma" arrives. Who is he? Is he an ordinary ninja or just as special Kakashi makes him out to be.

**Find out in the next chapter of: Untitled, Chapter Three.**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "Kazuma, they say he's got no past, no skills or techniques, nothing at all, except his birthday date

**Chapter 3**

Summary: "Kazuma, they say he's got no past, no skills or techniques, nothing at all, except his birthday date. The day of the Kyuubi, the day a hero died that I abandoned." Kakashi makes his way to Team Seven, in which this mysterious ninja known as "Arashi Kazuma" arrives. Who is he? Is he an ordinary ninja or just as special Kakashi makes him out to be?

--

It comes a time where anybody, including stoic Sasuke Uchiha to be interested. The human mind was always interested, curious or inquiring about something. Today, that something was Arashi Kazuma, the strange boy who stood over Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha a few seconds ago. Now, he sat down, stoic as ever as he looked onto Iruka's blackboard in front. Sasuke, too wrapped in questioned, decided to ask him something.

"Hey. Arashi, was it?" When he saw the nodding commence, Sasuke started to talk again. "Who are you? How did you qualify as a Genin anyway? We haven't see you or heard of you in our year at the academy."

Sakura nodded strongly. "Yeah! We should know who you are after all, you are our teammate."

When they didn't hear him for a few seconds, they assumed he was ignoring them but he spoke quietly. "My name represents where I come from. I hail from the Hidden Village of Clouds and a transfer to keep the treaty of Kumo-Konohagakure alive. That is why I'm here. I represent the treaty. That is why you haven't seen or heard of me."

Sakura nodded and turned to her own world but Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That didn't really make sense, he thought inwardly. _'Why would Kumogakure would ever send a ninja to here? They already hate Konohagakure with a passion, so why?' _However, Sasuke shrugged and didn't bother trying to solve it. _'I have a more critical mission than be suspicious of some Cloud ninja.' _Every once in a while when he remember what his mission was, he would gripped his hands tightly, almost drawing blood.

"Hey, have you seen our sensei, Kazuma-san?" Sakura said, again trying to stop looking at Kazuma as she spoke to him. _'He's cute… too cute!! Oh, no, I must stay faithful to Sasuke-kun. I can't look!!'_

"Hmm? No, I have, Haruno-san. All I know is his name." He said simply, still not taking his eyes off of front.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi Hatake." Kazuma said, quietly.

_'Where have I heard that name before?' _Sasuke pondered this in his mind.

Sakura pondered herself. _'What a weird name, Kakashi Hatake? Who names their child a scarecrow?'_

Just then, a man with gray/silver hair and one eye visible peered through the classroom. "Ah, so I see my students didn't leave out of frustration. Good, you pass the first test."

"Really?" Sakura asked in glee, Sasuke looked up as well interested.

"Well, not really a test but you do have patience. Now, let's go onto the rooftop before I give you your first assignment.

A little after a few minutes, all four sat on top of the rooftop, with Kakashi's eye crinkling, indicate he was smiling. "So, tell me about yourself."

"What do you mean, sensei?" Sakura asked. Sasuke grunted in agreement and Arashi just stared at Kakashi…

"Ah, heh, yeah. What I mean is your likes, dislikes, dreams, yadda-yadda-yadda, that sort of thing. Here, I'll start."

Team Seven's ears were loan to Kakashi's words. "Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I live in Konohagakure, eat in Konohagakure and work in Konohagakure. Hmm, what are my hobbies? Well, I have a lot. My likes and dislikes… ummm, I dreamt a dream once." He said, scratching his head.

"Oh great, he didn't tell a thing about himself. What a role model." Sakura sighed as her voice dripped sarcasm but not as much as Kakashi's early words.

"Now, you pinkie." He pointed to Sakura. "Tell us about you."

Sakura blushed in anger and embarrassment as Kakashi called her "pinkie". _'Is he trying to deliberately embarrass me in front of Sasuke-kun and Kazuma-san?!'_

"My name isn't _pinkie_. My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…" Then a large blush came on to her face as she looked coyly at Sasuke. "My hobbies are…" She giggled to herself as she coyly took a glance at Sasuke again. Sasuke almost groaned there. "My dreams…" This time, her laughter became a little more than innocent and didn't shy away to look at Sasuke.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi said, looking bored.

Sakura's anger surged. "INO AND THE REST OF THOSE FAN GIRLS WHO ARE TRYING TO STOP MY CONQUEST FOR LOVE FOR…." She stopped to look at her love and blushed madly. Sasuke groaned this time. _'I _HATE _fan girls, especially her. I rather have a person who hates me on my team.'_

'Wow…' Kakashi said in his mind. _'Not going to be a good time for her if she can't think of something other than "love".'_

'….' (Guess who?)

"Okay… now you, dark and gruesome." He pointed to Sasuke. "Let's see what you got."

Sasuke complied with his infamous grumble. "My _name _is Sasuke Uchiha of the prestigious Uchiha clan," Kakashi almost scoffed. "I don't like much and I hate a lot. I have no hobbies and all but one dream: to kill a man."

Sakura looked at him with awe. Kakashi looked like he was going to sigh and Arashi just stared at Sasuke with a lack of an emotion.

"Right, now you, quiet and brooding." He lastly pointed his index finger to Kazuma. "You look like you got something to say."

"My name is Arashi Kazuma."

After a few seconds (a minute actually), Kakashi blinked owlishly. "That's it, nothing else."

"My name is Arashi Kazuma. I'm a transfer from Kumogakure. I was born and raised in Kumogakure, sleep and ate in Kumogakure and once was a Genin of Kumogakure. I have no hobbies except training. I don't have a like or dislike in the world and I have no desires, dreams or wishes… except one. I wish to be strongest… Kekkai Genkai user in the world."

Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly and Sasuke's eyes widened also, to an extremer extent. Sakura was even more interested about her teammate now. _'He has a bloodline limit?!' _All of them thought of this at the same time.

Kakashi decided to shake off his surprise and smile. "Well, now that all of us have been introduced to each other, I got assignment for you all. You can call it training if you want."

"Training? Why are we training, sensei?"

Kakashi started out as a chuckle until it erupted to a full-blown laugh. "This is my special survival training that has had only a 33.3 percentage rate of passing; of all that tried this training, about 66.6 percent did not pass at all." Kakashi loved how he heard gulping. "If you try this training and fail, you will be sent back to the academy."

"So what was that genin test in the academy for, then?!" Sakura didn't want to hear Kakashi, no, not now. Not how she fought to get onto Sasuke-kun's team!! She would not let him destroy her crusade for his love. "That can't be possibly true!!"

Kakashi kept his smile up. "But of course, the standards don't lie, Haruno-san!!" He cheerfully said as she sweat profusely at the prospect of being sent back to the academy and be a dobe, a dead last, a loser!!

"What time will it happen?" Sasuke said, as he was sick of Sakura's talking. (Or screeching like a fruit bat, Sasuke maliciously thought in his head).

"5 A.M. sharp!! I want you guys to be read and wide-awake; we have much work to do tomorrow. Get some sleep, eat dinner but don't eat breakfast! You'll _surely_ vomit if you do! Sayonara!" Kakashi smiled and then disappeared in clouds of smoke. Arashi got up from his seat and turned as he grabbed the door to the building.

"I will see you too tomorrow, ne?" Sasuke nodded, as did Sakura. Arashi turned to go inside and Sasuke was going in too until Sakura came to him, asking him on a date as usual.

Sasuke as usual turned his face in abhorrence showed in his grimace, scowling and left the girl quickly.

--

Sarutobi folded his arms as he looked on and heard a knock on the door.

He beamed and quickly said, "Come in."

There walked in the subject of Sarutobi's attention.

"Ah, what can I do for you? Kakashi Hatake?" Sarutobi questioned. "I trust this isn't the paperwork from your last mission?" He smiled as Kakashi shook his head.

"Hokage-sama, I wanted to know something?"

"What, pray tell?" Sarutobi was still smiling as Kakashi took a breath in.

"Who is really Arashi Kazuma?"

"What do you mean, Kakashi?"

Kakashi almost scowled at Sarutobi's feign innocence but knew whom he was dealing with and bowed considerately. "Kazuma, they say he's got no past, no skills or techniques, nothing at all, except his birthday date. The day of the Kyuubi, the day a hero died that I abandoned. Hokage-sama, I heard the stories of Arashi Kazuma being a transfer from Kumogakure but I suspect that it's more than that. Hokage-sama, why would Kumogakure send us a transfer if they hate our guts? It wasn't long that Kumogakure tried stealing the Byakugan from us by kidnapping the Clan Leader's first daughter."

Sasuke Sarutobi didn't forget that incident at all. He knew Kakashi was wary of this when Sarutobi handed Arashi Kazuma file to him just a few days ago. Sarutobi smiled at Kakashi's suspicions. "So, you didn't lose your touch, Hatake-san."

Sarutobi's face turned from amused to entirely seriousness. "What I say will not leave this room, you understand me?"

Kakashi nodded, almost dumbly. "What can be so important, Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi soon was filled with information he could not believe.

**A/N: Yeah, third chapter. Hoped you liked that. I know it's kinda… mediocre but give it time, it'll pick up.**

Uh, yeah, Naruto, can't forget him! So, yeah, Naruto's in this. You will see!! You will be surprised, shock, terrified, until then, tune in for the next chapter. I promise to make them longer… I know this one was really short.  


**Summary for the next chapter: Kakashi evaluates the skills of Team Seven but soon learns that Team Seven could be a surprising bunch of ninjas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

**Summary: Kakashi evaluates the skills of Team Seven but soon learns that Team Seven could be a surprising bunch of ninjas.**

--

(**Training Grounds Seven; 9 A.M.)**

Kakashi smiled at Team Seven. "Ah, so I see you guys are early birds, aren't you?"

Sakura screamed at Kakashi and gripped his jacket with some inhuman strength that had everybody blinking owlishly. "YOU MADE US WAKE UP 5 AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING SO YOUR ASS COULD COME FOUR HOURS LATER?!"

Kakashi grinned, almost nervously. "He-he, well, you see, I had to help a old lady cross the street but it turn out to be that she wasn't an old lady but a big, vile monster who wanted to destroy the village. It and me had an epic battle, ending in me being the victor and everybody celebrated. Hokage-sama threw a speech that all of the Jounins had to come to, so I could accept my Medal of Honor. That's why I'm late, forgive me?"

Sakura blinked.

Sasuke blinked.

Arashi blinked.

All three blinked once, twice, thrice. Sakura soon snarled at Kakashi. "LIAR!!"

Kakashi soon jumped out of Sakura's death grip and smiled (as his eye closed and an uplift of his face mask). "Yes, well, I won't waste anymore time. Now, today is survival training. From here, I will evaluate your skills and your ability to get these!" He pulled out a pair of silver bells.

Sasuke scoffed. "Why the hell are we trying to get bells?"

Kakashi grinned like a scarecrow. "Well, it's again another assessment to evaluate your skills. Time, speed, agility, power and the intent to kill are key factors to this training."

"K-kill?" Sakura said, in a minuscule voice.

Kakashi ignored the question. "Here, I have an alarm. It will go off at 12 PM, that's your deadline. You have three hours to get this bells from me." Kakashi hooked the bells to his back pocket. "Whoever can't do so, or try to do so, will get no lunch and you will be hog-tied to those logs over there." All three saw where Kakashi was idly pointing. Three logs did stand, just begging for Kakashi's offer.

Kakashi smirked evilly as Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs grumbled. "So that's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast."

Everybody was wondering why Arashi hasn't even made a grunt. Kakashi cleared his throat. "So, yeah, those are the rules. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why are they only two bells if there are three of us?" Kakashi almost laughed wickedly at Sakura's query.

"Well, here's the thing. Sandaime-sama thinks that maybe three is too _much_ for a squad. So, in order to weed out the weakest, he assigned only two bells instead of three. One of you will be tied to that post and one of you will fail and be order to go back into the academy." He enjoyed the distraught faces on Team Seven… well, at least Sakura and Sasuke.

_'I can't lose, not now. I got to keep going, gain power in order to kill _him_.' _Sasuke grunted outside. _'I'll pass this stupid test no matter what. Sakura and that new kid will have to go back to the academy for another year.'_

'Oh, no!! Another person trying to break my love for Sasuke-kun!! No, I won't be sent back to the academy without Sasuke-kun. I'll make sure I pass with Sasuke-kun… but that would mean Kazuma-san would have to be sent to the academy…' Sakura steeled her eyes to the ebony haired fellow and gritted her teeth. _'Who cares? I mean, he didn't even go to the academy, so it's only fair. Sorry, Kazuma-san. We are going to pass.'_

'…' Arashi had no thoughts of this; he narrowed his eyes slightly towards Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked. "Are you all ready for my training?" When he saw the nodding, he spoke again. "Then, let us begin. Remember, come with the intent to kill guys and don't think that one person will be tied to that log. All three of you might be failures." Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Go for, start!!"

And within a second, all three of them leaped to different locations. Kakashi looked around, almost lifeless. His lazy eye shifted to his hand as it started digging inside his pocket for his favorite book. "Hmm, so I wonder will happen next in the story?"

Sakura looked at this from not a long distance and could perfectly see what book it was and a blood vessel popped in her head. _'Not only is he a late bastard but a perverted bastard?! I'm so going to knock that book out of his hands and knock his head off.'_

_  
_As Kakashi heard a war car bellow in the background, he sighed. _'Pinkie's coming. Great.'_

As he predicted, Sakura leaped from the trees with shuriken spinning fast in her hands. He smirked slightly but his book covered it. "So, at least you come with the intent to kill… but let's see if it's enough."

"Enough to defeat a stupid pervert like you! Love conquers all!!" She rushed at him and threw three shuriken. He saw, even briefly the formation of her throw: sloppy, almost crazed and full of sad hope that it would even graze him. He treated the shuriken like they were not a threat to his life and bypassed their direction at the last second.

"Ah, this book is so interesting. Oh yeah." Kakashi said, almost like he didn't care for the world and she was just something that was just taking his free oxygen.

She growled, snarled and barked like a beast. _'That _damn _book of his!!'_

She quickly did some seals and cried out. "**Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Kakashi watched her, with his famous lazy eye. "Wow, who know you could do _it _in _that _position?" Not even paying attention to her, he was talking about the book. The _damnable _book, Sakura thought with some disgust.

Sakura yelled. Kakashi would have put his hands on his ears if he didn't want to look like a buffoon. _'She screeches like a fruit bat, don't she?'_

He watched as her and her clone came closer. The clone looked like it was going to punch him, unfortunately (or fortunately, Kakashi answered to himself) Sakura's clone didn't. Instead, Kakashi saw a punch dive in his face and he was surprised to see it hurt. "Wha-"

Sakura came again, bellowing war cries like a harpy and tried axe kicking him. Kakashi put up an arm but underestimated her. Her kick damaged his arm enough for him to drop his orange book and swing back in recoil. Kakashi wondered why she was so strong now but now understood why she was. _'Harunos are know for their superhuman strength when they get adrenaline pumping in their systems. Usually when they get mad… I think I made a _critical _mistake to get her made just now.'_

_  
_Sakura seemed to smirk when Kakashi realized this. "Ha! You think you're so tough because you're a Jounin? I'll beat you!"

Sasuke seemed to watch in the trees with some morbid fascination and little bit of dread. _'If she ever fought me because she felt like I did her wrong…' _He shivered at that though.

Arashi seemed to be surprised too but not too surprised. _'I suspected as much coming from a Haruno.' _Nobody could see it, but a (dark) smirk plagued his face. _'Things seem to get a little interesting, however, Haruno hasn't gotten the reason of Kakashi's "training".' _Arashi looked on, still smirking at the bout between Kakashi and Sakura.

Kakashi sweated a little, something he was expecting to happen when he created this test. If Pinkie keeps fight me like this, I might have to get a little more serious, he thought to himself.

As Sakura came in with another fist, this time supercharged with her chakra, he turned his heel and simply swept her legs with a kick. He smiled a little, as she got up, more frustrated with him. He then wiped the smirk on his face as Sakura's speed dramatically increased. _'Fast!'_

To watch out from her tackle, he back flipped and soon palmed her side, hitting a pressure point. She felt pain quickly and soon fell to her side. He felt his confidence come back to safe levels as he learned that she was out like a light. He wiped some dew off his brow. "That was rough."

That was Sasuke's cue. He came quickly out with a hurricane of shuriken and kunai. Kakashi just stood in the right spot and watch the rainfall of weapons miss him. Kakashi watched, almost amused. Sasuke came, speed bypassing Sakura's adrenaline form. Kakashi saw Sasuke slide and try using a kick to his chin. Kakashi gripped Sasuke's leg tightly to keep it there. Sasuke tried again, using his left arm to punch Kakashi in the chest. Kakashi let Sasuke go soon, just amused rather than hurt.

Sasuke smirked, not knowing that this was true. This boosted his ego more (to dangerous levels, folks) and soon, Sasuke came with a dropkick to Kakashi's chest. Kakashi caught Sasuke's two legs with ease. Unfortunately, he didn't notice Sasuke's right arm go for the bells. Sasuke only had time to finger one bell before Kakashi spun them and threw Sasuke to the ground.

Kakashi chuckled, amused with his students. "Nice try, Sasuke. You almost had them. You may prove to be a good match." _'But of course, the main course hasn't came in to my table yet.'_

Sasuke watched as Kakashi slightly angled his head to a direction and quickly did some seals. Stopping at the _tora _hand seal (tiger hand seal sign), he yelled out, "**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)**"

Kakashi widened his eye as he jumped from Sasuke Uchiha. The fireball rose to him, as Kakashi soared in the air and quickly missed as Kakashi twisted himself in the air. Kakashi grunted in disbelief. _'Unbelievable! If I was an inexperienced ninja, I would have been killed!'_

Kakashi then smiled beyond a doubt. _'Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, those two could be actually good ninja.' _But he slightly narrowed his eye and turned to the hiding spot of Arashi up a tree. _'But he's much stronger than them, I know it.'_

Sasuke came running at him when Kakashi was filled with his thoughts. Thankfully, Kakashi dispelled them and focused on dodging Sasuke. "Come on, is that best you got? Aren't Uchiha clan members supposed to be elite ninjas?" Kakashi taunted the boy as he tried to hit Kakashi much fast this time. Kakashi couldn't beam anymore.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke struggled to at least hit Kakashi once. Sasuke didn't give up, he snarled. _'If I can just…'_

Soon Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm and yawned. "Meh, you aren't worth my time, kid." And soon, Sasuke felt his whole body being pulled underground and saw two Kakashi Hatake ninjas on top, smiling like an idiot. "Let's see if that Kazuma kid is worth our time, ne?" Kakashi one and two soon waved at Sasuke as he sighed frustrated, angry that he lost so easily.

_'He was just toying with me!! Me, Sasuke Uchiha?! Damn him, damn him!!'_

When Sakura came to, she stood and looks around. "Where am I?"

"Haruno-san…"

She turned to see Arashi Kazuma in the scene. Sakura looked confused. "Kazuma-san? Where's Sasuke-kun and Kakashi?"

"From what I seen, they were fighting but Haruno-san, you and Uchiha-san fail to see the real intent of this 'training'." Arashi said, in an almost sullen and quiet voice.

"What?" Sakura said, frustrated already, frustrated that Kakashi defeated her with ease. She didn't want to be confused too! "It's simple, all you got to do is get the bells from him and to do that, you gotta beat down that pervert!!"

It was strange, but it felt like Arashi was laughing just now but he was just simply looking at her with piercing blue eyes. She blushed at those eyes and screeched to cover herself. "What are you-"

"Be quiet."

Sakura seethed in anger. "WHAT THE HELL-?"

She blushed even harder as she felt Arashi go behind and cover her mouth with his hands. She noticed how rough and calloused his hands were. How that ebony hair flew in the air… those icy blue eyes… her heart pounded harder and she felt it was harder to breath. _'What's… what's going on?! I…'_

_  
_"Haruno-san, Haruno-san." His melodic voice broke through her reserve and she looked on to him.

"Huh?"

He sighed. "Haruno-san, I need you and Uchiha-san for this one. We need to work together."

"What? Why would we do that? It's only two bells, one of us will be sent back to academy. There's no way this is about teamwork!" She screamed in confusion, frustration in not only Kakashi but also that damn freak, _FREAK _named Kazuma!! _'That fool thinks this test is about teamwork but why? If that's true, why would Kakashi try to-' _She cut herself off as her eyes widened. _'Of course! Kakashi wanted to pit us against each other and fight him individually, so we would think that we would fail if we didn't. Reverse psychology. That damn pervert isn't stupid after all.'_

_  
_Sakura realized that Arashi was starting to leave, maybe giving up on her. She gritted her teeth and called him out. "Kazuma-kun, wait!!"

He stopped but didn't turn. She sighed. "You're right, Kakashi wants us to think that only two will pass. Why would else Iruka and the Hokage assign three-man teams? He wants us to work together."

Arashi turned around and she saw a small smile on his face, which she blushed at. _'He's… cuter when he smiles…' _She smacked herself. _'What the hell am I saying?! I, I LOVE SASUKE-KUN!!'_

_  
_Arashi seemed to not notice her blush, which was lucky of Sakura. "Okay, now you know what the true meaning of this test. This is what we will do…"

**With Kakashi…**

Kakashi sighed as leaned on a tree. _'Sakura and Sasuke hasn't tried assaulting me in the last hour and Arashi hasn't even tried.' _He looked over to the timer, set on a stump. _'All they got is ten minutes.'_

Suddenly, out came the last student, Arashi. Kakashi smiled. "Ah, so you come to test yourself against me?"

"Not just me, Hatake-sensei." He said, like he was a ghost. Kakashi wondered what he meant by that, and just like that, Sakura got a luck slug on his face.

"Me too." Sakura smirked as she held up five kunai knives and threw them all at Kakashi. Kakashi was going to lazily dodge them, however, she quickly did some seals and the number of the kunai turned from five to fifty. "**Baisuu Kunai Jutsu! (Multiple Kunai Technique)**"

Kakashi eyes almost bugged out. _'She keeps surprising me, that girl. Looks like they are working together but they still don't get that they need _all _there teammates.'_

Kakashi soon felt something he hasn't felt in a long time: killer intent. It wasn't radiating off of Sakura and Sasuke wasn't here but Arashi seemed to give him that, glaring at Kakashi only slightly. _'What… the hell? I… can't move. Killer intent isn't supposed to make the target inactive and frozen like this! Damn it, he's not even using his true power like the Hokage said.'_

Suddenly, Sakura seemed to get behind him and grab the two bells. "Got them!!"

Arashi stopped leaking killer intent, enabling Kakashi to move a little and talk. "Well, so you have, Sakura but, I guess I can honest say that," The timer chimed loudly in the background. "You all fail. Do you know why?" Arashi spoke before Kakashi could answer.

"Hatake-sensei, we knew this was about teamwork after all, however when we went to retrieve Uchiha-san, he didn't listen to our pleas of this being a test of teamwork. So, we left him there, to at least get you to know that Haruno-san and me were working together, that we knew that this was a test of teamwork." Arashi looked at Kakashi almost hard with no emotion on his face. "Haruno-san, a great competitor and great kunoichi could not get this test from the beginning and I knew from the start that she was not going to work together with me. Maybe with Sasuke, but not with me."

Sakura stared down at the floor with shame. Arashi waved his hand as if it wasn't important. "Uchiha-san, he wasn't going to work with me or her. He said we were 'hindrances and nuisances'. I decided that he would not listen. So, rather this was my intention."

"Go on." Kakashi said. He was very interested at Arashi's thinking.

"So, I decided that after Haruno-san got those bells from you, I would switch us with clones." Arashi then turned as Kakashi's eyes widened. "Now, _master _Arashi will give the bells to the real Haruno-san and Uchiha-san. Therefore, signifying that they know teamwork."

Sakura's clone stuck out her tongue. "Hehe, so sorry, pervert. Gotta go."

When they dispelled, Kakashi wanted to sit down. "These guys keep surprising me! Well, looks like they pass." He sighed and went to retrieve them. _'Oh boy, it's going to be interesting with these three.'_

--

**A/N: Yeah, everybody is going to have his or her moments in this series. Without the physical contact of Naruto Uzumaki, several ninjas will be changed in this. Sakura Haruno is just an example. Sakura still has that crush on Sasuke but trains mainly to impress him. She however fails to understand that being a ninja isn't about "impressing" anybody. That's her flaw.**

Sasuke Uchiha's flaws are easy actually. I haven't changed him solely because even with Naruto's contact, he would still be an avenger, seeking to kill his brother. No matter how much I hate Sasuke, I wasn't bashing him. I was simply addressing his flaws and how they can be the downfall of him.

Arashi isn't a perfect character either!! You will see how he isn't in the next chapter.

Sasuke knows how to express his emotions but he only expresses negative emotions, making him unsociable. He rather focuses on his fantasy/ambition to kill Itachi Uchiha and lust to get power, no matter what.

Arashi doesn't know how to express his feelings, most less what they are. He's respectful and will appear to do so, even with an enemy. He's unnaturally quiet and will only express his opinion when it's needed. He isn't like Sakura or even Sasuke to an extent.

Kakashi will be the same here, maybe a tad sadder than usual. Whatever, non-Naruto contact will not change him. He will still hinder to teach _**all **_**of his students. It will hurt Sakura the most in this story, you shall see.**

Mah, I think I told you too much. That's it, no more of this author's note. See ya in the next chapter.

AND NO MORE OF THAT SUMMARY SHIT, IT'S ANNOYING ME!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Untitled, Chapter 5**

**_By Kuro no Samurai_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_--_**

Sakura felt like shouting in joy. Her heart bubbled greatly and a flood of emotions came in; she did decide she should scream in delight. _'I can't believe it!! We passed, we passed!'_

She looked at Sasuke Uchiha, who has a smirk on his pastel face; a smirk she loved so much. _'Sasuke-kun's here, on my team. We're finally together.'_

She beamed greatly as she walked home to give her mother the good news. "And it's all thanks to that Arashi Kazama…" She put on a bigger smile thinking about the quiet boy. _'Because of his plan, Kakashi-sensei passed us!! Kazuma-san does understand my love for Sasuke-kun.'_ The smile never came off her face.

She was a ninja today….

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he walked down an irregular passageway to the indented part of the forest.

The graveyard of Konoha was here.

Here laid many soldiers killed for Konoha's honor. There stood the infamous tombstone of the M.I.A. (Missing in Action) and K.I.A. (Killed in Action). In the M.I.A. and K.I.A. stood three of his precious people who he visited almost everyday._ 'Obito-kun, Rin, Minato-sensei, I'm sorry but I'm not here to visit you today.'_

No, he was here for another.

He set his flowers down on a certain tombstone that was almost as larger as his sensei's tombstone. The headstone laid there, reading a few words to him that almost made him cry.

_"Here lays a hero, born from one of the greatest ninja of the village. He had two great legacies carved inside him and soon befell a great tragedy. Here lays Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, hero_ _of Konohagakure."_

Kakashi stared into the tombstone like he was in a trance and in a way, he was. All he could do was stare and hold back the sadness that overflowed him. "Naruto, I came back again. I know I couldn't visit you last year, what with all the trouble that was brewing and finally, my time as ANBU chieftain died out. Now, I can visit you anytime I like for the most of it."

He sucked back a breath. "I hope you can forgive me and yet, I ask of you this everyday. You were such a young soul that maybe you would forgive me. I know I could have taken you and your life would have been extended maybe. Who knew you would die of complications of birth eh?" He chuckled dryly. There was no more laughter when he was talking to the stone. All mirth left him here. "You had two legacies inside you and bloodlines of my sensei and his wife and then the demon… you couldn't take all that power, ne? I wish you could have. I wish we figured how to seal away these power so you could have lived."

He fell to his knees, almost too weak. "I deserve to die, right? I fail too many people. How could you or Kami-sama forgive me? I failed you all, Obito-kun, Rin-chan, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, and now you, Naruto-kun. How can I be still alive? Why doesn't Kami take me? When you all left me, it left me dry. I have really nothing to live for. Everyday, I drown myself in self-indulgences to help me forget that I failed you."

He chuckled again. "I even picked up your somewhat perverted attitude, sensei – I read Jiraiya-sama's book everyday – sorry if I displeased you, Rin-chan. I know how much you despise perverts."

He bit his lip under his mask and pulled out an orange book titled Icha-Icha Paradise Volume 9. "J-Jiraiya-sama is come out with another volume in another m-month."

He didn't blink when his voice cracked. He knew he wanted to cry but he didn't, he couldn't.

Ninjas were proud figures, shadowed and shaded in power, agility, stealth and honor. He couldn't cry now; shinobi rule number 25 stated that 'No ninja would ever show emotion in a battle, contest or in his/her every day life.' Kakashi had too much pride to cry now. Not like this.

But it seems that silver linings came down his face. "Please, forgive me. Forgive me and maybe I could see you guys one day. I miss you so much, so much…"

He trailed off, sniffing, and trying to wipe his face. He knew he had to change his facemask now, the tears dripped down his face to it. "I'll come back next year, guys. Then, I'll tell you the adventures of me and my future team." He smiled forcefully. "I didn't tell you guys about my team? Well, I got plenty of time, maybe we could catch up."

And Kakashi Hatake sat down with the tombstone. He murmured, talked, spoke, chatted, conversed, laughed brightly and sadly at the same time. He never left the spot until five hours later, even missing one of his appointments with the Hokage. And when this all was happening, he never noticed a figure stand there, in the darkening forest, with a big frown on his face. The outline twisted and left Kakashi to his mourning. The black hair of this figure kept bobbing in the powerful winds that were God's Yawn.

* * *

**Training Grounds Seven, next day; 9 AM  
**  
"Hello kiddies." Kakashi grinned at his students. Sakura spewed curses at the Cyclops, while Sasuke sighed and Arashi looked almost exasperated at the girl's hollering.

"Well, now that hearing's gone to waste, let's get down to business. This will be your schedule for team. While we will get a number of missions from Hokage-sama when he assigns them to us, which by the way will not be higher than D-Rank - maybe C if your lucky – which means that you'll doing remedial tasks such as painting, maybe doing some errands or even helping out a villager." He could already hear the groaning in Sasuke and Sakura. Arashi didn't say much but by his body language, Kakashi could tell that he wasn't up to these tasks.

"Now, now, it'll get better soon enough. By the time you're Chunnin, you'll get enhanced missions than this. I'll teach you until you become Jounin basically and then, you'll get more harder missions. Worry about that later. You aren't assigned to any missions today. Nope, I'm going to assign you some training."

Sakura huffed and moaned. "Aw, please tell me we aren't doing the bell test again?"

"Hehe, nope, I lost those bells as soon as the test was over." Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped at Kakashi, wishing that Kakashi would just grow a brain. Arashi even looked at Kakashi dumbfounded, wondering why a Jounin would act so… unprofessionally. Kakashi rubbed his head. "What? Oh, I'm sure you didn't care much for those bells anyway."

Kakashi grinned. "No, I have some more interesting to teach you guys." This made everybody crane there heads in interest. "Tell me, guys. You ever heard of climbing at tree-?"

"Are you serious?" Sakura interrupted. "We already know how to climb up an effin' tree!"

Kakashi smirked more. "Yes, but do you how to climb up a tree without your arms?"

Sakura scoffed. "That's impossible. You can't do that. What do you think we are, Spiderman?"

Kakashi pouted. "Hey now, anything's possible with your handy-dandy chakra!" He then walked to a tree and put one foot on the tree bark and then planted another one and watched Sakura's thunderstruck face. "Now do see?" He rubbed in Sakura's wounded face as walked on the tree in a circle and then ran up it once or twice.

"As you see, my chakra is being used as an adhesive for this tree. The chakra glues my legs to the tree and allows me to defy the laws of gravity."

"But that's impossible!" Sakura could not believe it. "No human being should be able to do that."

Kakashi (and Arashi) scoffed at Sakura's awe of this._ 'It's simply me using chakra walking up a wood surface. How could see not believe that when she knows that ninjas could summon or use techniques that no ordinary human could do?'_

Kakashi sighed, shrugging indifferently. "Whatever, pinkie."

Sakura's face blossomed a pink flush of rage. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

"I think I should get that new hearing aid I seen in town. My hearing faltering badly." Kakashi said, voice full of mirth and amusement. When he hear Sakura growl, he snorted, trying not to laugh at that. He waved his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. Let's do this already. The goal of this is to get as high as you can up a tree. Pick only one tree and trial yourself with it. The higher you go, the more control you have over your chakra."

"What's this gotta do with our chakra control?" Kakashi heard Sakura call out and smiled.

"Well, this little exercise helped out balance your chakra. Here, I'll show you." Kakashi did a seal. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**"

Out appeared one clone. Sakura blinked. "Why did you created a clone? How's it suppose to climb up the tree, isn't going to phase right through the tree?"

Kakashi laughed. "Nope, this is a fairly different technique. The clone is solid now, it's real as me except it can only take one or two blows."

"Ah." Sakura nodded back simply and Sasuke grunted.

_'I wish I had my bloodline to copy that. It can prove to be useful.'_

Kakashi got back to his lesson. "Now, watch my clone."

Everybody watched Kakashi's clone walk up to the tree and put one foot on the tree. Team Seven watched as the clone flew in the skies, botching the exercise miserably. "See, that what happens when you put too much chakra in this exercise. You must output chakra; too much chakra will leave you blasting off like my clone but too little chakra will get you nowhere on the tree. Now, here you go."

Kakashi launched three kunai at all three of their feet. Sakura, trying not to look or sound peeve at that action, spoke out. "What are these for?"

"They will be for the exercise, Sakura. The kunai are mainly to see where you are at on the tree. In this exercise, you should feel you are glued to the tree and you will. When you feel yourself going off the tree, scrape your kunai inside the bark of the tree. That should tell how much you got up there. We will be doing this exercise every Tuesday from now on, until you are independent ninjas which I assure you won't be for a long time." He smiled at the two groaning, coming from Sakura and even Sasuke.

He narrowed his eyes at Arashi slightly but let it go. _'He has something I like to discuss later on after practice.' _He forced a small smile on his face. "Well, what are you guys staring at? Go at them, tigers."

And so, Team Seven attacked the trees. Sasuke tried launching up the tree as he felt the glue of his chakra sticking him on the tree and managed to get three feet off the ground. He slashed his blade inside the bark and rolled down to safety. He breathed and continued the training. _'Keep on;_ he_ wouldn't haven't stopped now. I got to continue, I have to kill _him_.'_

Sasuke grunted as he went up the tree bark by one foot more. He concentrated on the task while screaming to himself in his head to do better, become stronger. He tried to situate his chakra control. Too much, he would be blasted off. Too little, he would fall of. Right now, he was channeling to little. It was just become more and more unbearable. 'This is impossible like Sakura said.'

"Hey, this was easy." Speak of the devil. Sasuke stopped all of his movement as he spun around to see across of the tree Arashi was using, was Sakura Haruno, sitting on top of the last branch of the tree. Sakura blew a raspberry at everybody and put up the 'V' sign, showing that she was victorious.

"Huh. Look at that." He chuckled, that Kakashi. "Well, we know who has the best chakra control here." _'Not to mention the lowest chakra coils of them all.'_ Kakashi thought. He shrugged. _'Oh well, better not spoil her victory streak at all.'_

Sakura smiled again. "Look, Kazuma-kun I did it."

Arashi didn't smile but his words mentioned pleasure. "Good job." He simply said but Sakura grinned and blushed a little.

"Look, Sasuke-kun, I did it." Sakura boasted to Sasuke._ 'Maybe he'll like me now that he knows that I'm good at something.' _If Sasuke did like her, he was playing hard to get. He stared at her, almost menacingly and he grunted like a gorilla. "Whatever."

Sakura's face fell and she almost cried. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Teenagers…" He mumbled. _'Well, her victory road streak was good when it lasted. Too bad for Pinkie, I almost feel bad for her. It kind of reminds me of my young days.'_

Kakashi's face lit up to a small smile. His mind flashed back to the switch in positions. Kakashi was Sasuke: the avenging-seeking badass who was hailed with arrogance and pride. Rin was Sakura: an almost normal girl who was probably better at being a civilian than ninja. Rin wanted Kakashi to love her but unfortunately, he never felt that way. He could place Arashi as Obito but then again, he had nothing in common with his deceased friend. Obito like Rin but she ignored him; Arashi didn't like Sakura and Sakura was too wrapped around Sasuke to care about another.

Kakashi sighed as he looked on. He hoped that Team Seven never turned out like Team Minato…

He turned to the last member of Team Seven and his eyes widened. _'What?'_

Sakura and Sasuke were also staring at the silent boy. _'No, way…'_

Arashi walked- no ran- no raced up the tree and not only making his way up the top of the tree but he transgressed the tree. He flew. And for another few minutes, he seemed to not come down any sooner until he raced down the tree at the same speed he came up with and landed on the ground. Kakashi looked nonplussed, no that was an understatement. He was just shocked and in awe, just in complete awe.

_'I have to speak to him today.'_ Kakashi quickly put on a smile through his blue facemask and laughed at his students. "Alright, now I can see that we know where our chakra control is. Sakura and Arashi's chakra control is almost perfect." He snorted back a comment about Arashi. More like perfect for Arashi, he thought inwardly but he rather not says the comment. It could annoy Sasuke and could severely damage his already hurting ego. "Well, Sasuke-kun, I want you to go home and practice your chakra control. Remember: the more control of your chakra, the more easier you will be able to do techniques!"

Sasuke grunted loudly, trying to drown out the man's words. _'I'm supposed to be the strongest, me! Nobody else. Not that annoying girl, Haruno. Not that damn scarecrow and not…'_ He glared at the seemingly bored boy sitting in the tree that was in the middle of his and Sakura's. _'Not him.'_

* * *

Kakashi grinned at his students. "Well, you guys can go now." Nodding, two of the three left the vacancy quickly.

Arashi was well on his way until a hand stopped him. "Kazuma-kun, we need to talk."

Arashi's eyes sparkled with some confusion. "What is it, Hatake-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed and promptly dragged Arashi to three tree stumps. "Sit." Arashi complied with his orders.

Arashi still looked at him with confusion. "What is this about?"

"Arashi – or is that your real name? - I want to know about your past." Kakashi watched as his student's eyes widened and then narrowed slightly.

"We do you mean, Hatake-sensei? I believe I told-" Kakashi waved his hand out, stopping the ebony haired boy.

"Cut the bullshit, Arashi Kazuma. Not even sure I should call you that." He said, looking at the boy warily. "After all, don't ROOT members take codenames?"

Arashi seemed to want to sigh as he closed his eyes. "So, you know?"

Kakashi nodded. "Hokage-sama told me everything. Pretty slick, I might add. Pretending to be Kumogakure ninja, making up a profile because you lived there for a few years? Wow, so extensive Danzo worked on to make you a fake life." Kakashi almost scoffed, his voice almost filled with malice. "But Hokage-sama handed me the real info of you, Kazuma."

He easily recalled the details. "'Arashi Kazuma, age 12-13; could be older. Wielder of bloodline(s): Yes. Unknown information.' No history, background, no true ranking but I know the story." Kakashi pointed his finger to his head. "'History: Was found to be an orphan on the streets of Konohagakure. Was birthed on October 10, the attack and defeat of the Kyuubi.' Now, he's my student and acting like he's from Kumo? Tsk, tsk. You know, it wouldn't had hurt to tell me these things."

Arashi ignored the man's amused last comments. "Do you know of my mission?"

Kakashi shrugged. "But of course. You're here to make sure I do a good job shielding the Uchiha brat. You want to help me make sure he doesn't get any ideas of betrayal our lovely village here. Or…"

Kakashi let Arashi finish the rest. "Kill the Uchiha for betrayal against the village."

Kakashi nodded. "So, I see Hokage-sama isn't holding back any information." Kakashi never saw a smirk appear on Arashi's face.

"Hatake-san, do not tell anyone else of my mission. Hokage-sama obviously told you because you have a part of the mission. Help Uchiha-san become stronger and keep him from going to avenge the honor of the deceased Uchiha clan from his brother." Arashi looked on to the sky. "Uchiha-san is not powerful enough to even scathe his brother, let alone fight him. Danzo-sama's wishes are the boy to know his role, provide a ninja role to this village and provide the village with Uchiha-san's children."

"Ah, he wants to bring back the Sharingan, eh? Danzo waste little time to do so and think about revive back an old favorite to the playing fields again."

"Precisely and in order to do that, we have to convince him that gaining power will only prove to be foolish. We are trying to defy fate." Arashi answered back, lacking an emotion.

"And this 'fate'?" Kakashi questioned.

"The fate of the last Uchiha in Konoha getting in the hands of Orochimaru."

Kakashi's eyes widened. _'What? Orochimaru wants Sasuke Uchiha, but why?'_

"Why does the Hebi Sennin (Snake Hermit, basically) want Sasuke? He couldn't do anything." Kakashi didn't have to wait for Arashi to think, the answer was already in his head, like he was reading instructions off a manual.

"He could promise Uchiha-san the power he wants to kill his brother, although it is unlikely, given to Orochimaru's greed. Orochimaru will give him nothing but false power to make him think he could challenge Itachi Uchiha. However, Orochimaru may let Sasuke become strong enough to kill Itachi. We still do not have much information about this. We will update you in it, I assure of you." Kakashi scoffed.

"And by 'we', you mean you, right?"

Arashi turned, to look at Kakashi with his steely blue eyes. "Kakashi Hatake, this mission is ranked SS. Failure to carry out the mission or complete failure will terminate your career as a ninja of Konohagakure. You will be forever live in disgrace until you die. This mission is crucial to the survival of one of Konoha's two bloodlines. Failure will not be tolerated. Do you understand?"

Kakashi nodded. At this point, he knew Arashi outranked him. ROOT members were technically ANBU soldiers and Kakashi no longer held that rank to his name. He was a Jounin Sensei now; he had to follow Arashi's orders. "Right, so, do I still have to teach Sakura-chan?"

"Of course, that is your duty to teach all your students." Arashi said simply as he took his eyes off Kakashi.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Technically speaking, I'm your Jounin Sensei, Arashi-san."

Arashi looked at him, almost amused. "Well, you must teach me then. Something other than what I already know, Sensei..."

Kakashi grinned, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "Well, I guess you know how to do the tree climbing exercise. How about the 'Water Walking' exercise?"

Arashi shook his head. "I already know that one, sorry."

Kakashi grunted like Sasuke. "Eh, I find something you don't know later on. Right now, I got to get some sleep. After all, I know all this info now, it's hurting my head."

Arashi nodded. "Then I bid you well, Hatake-sensei. See you tomorrow morning."

Kakashi smiled and then used his teleporting technique to leave Arashi alone, who put up a smirk.

_'Sorry, Kakashi Hatake but you don't know all about me, unfortunately and still, in time, I will reveal myself.'_ Arashi then frowned, as he knew that Kakashi and he were not so far from the sanctuary of the dead: the graveyard. _'Sooner than you think, Hatake.'_

* * *

Kakashi covered his ears, the fifth time he was screamed at this week. _'How could Sasuke and Arashi survive such a scream? When I need an alarm clock, I'll come to her first.'_

"Okay team, we got another mission today from Hokage-sama. Sadly, it's a D-Ranked mission." All three of them groaned, even Arashi groaned slightly. Kakashi smiled.

"Now, now. This will work on your meager teamwork. _And give me time to relax and not stand around_." The last part was whispered under his breath. Arashi's eye slightly twitched.

"The place your assign to is on Chou Street, two blocks south from the Hokage's Tower. I'll see you guys in a few." Kakashi smiled and turned away until Sakura's yell pitched through him.

"Where the hell are you goin', ya perv?!" Sakura demanded.

Kakashi smiled, almost nervously at her position; he could feel her breath scratching at his facemask. "Well, I got to go report in to the Hokage." Actually he remembered now, he did. "And I have to bring Arashi-san with me." Grabbing the ebony black boy that was blinking owlishly at him, he waved at his remaining students. "Ciao, guys!!"

Disappearing in a plume of smoke, Sasuke had to hold back throw a kunai at Sakura's screaming face.

* * *

Sasuke Sarutobi grinned. "Ah, finally you guys are here. Nice to see you both."

"What's this about, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi inquired. Arashi nodded in interest.

"Yes, well, it's a real minor thing. You see, with Arashi's position of ROOT, calls upon missions such as an ANBU squad, albeit they are more secretive than ANBU missions. This has to do with a sighting of former Akatsuki member, Orochimaru. It seems that he has placed spies around parts of the world."

"Um, excuse me Hokage but 'Spies around the world'? Isn't that a little too dangerous for Orochimaru. It seems that he wants to capture the Sharingan in secret." Kakashi said. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Kakashi, you do not know a lot of my former student, he loves flirting with danger. As I was saying, Orochimaru's spies are scattered around the globe. These spies are put in each village, country and county in order to get information about their locations. Orochimaru isn't just looking for the Sharingan so he could become powerful. He's looking on world domination."

"Heh, what a megalomaniac."

"Indeed." Arashi agreed.

Sarutobi his brown lips in his hands, which were splayed in front of him, reaching past his chin. "ROOT's leader has call upon you Kakashi Hatake and Arashi Kazuma. He believes you too and others are fit for this mission."

"Ah? Why would ROOT recruit me? I also have the Sharingan, suppose I died and they got it. Wouldn't it be more of a risk to the safety of this village?"

"Orochimaru wants a pair of Sharingan eyes, Kakashi, not just one. Even if your Sharingan eye were more developed than Sasuke's, he would want Sasuke's instead of yours. Besides, Danzo believes that working the Sharingan against Orochimaru's subordinates would hurt him more than us. You two were specially picked because Danzo believes you are the strongest of this village outside of me and Arashi is the strongest of the ROOT organization and maybe the second strongest of this village." Kakashi and Arashi nodded. Sarutobi sighed.

"I know this is really some work for you guys; First looking after the last Uchiha and then having a secondary mission outside your primary. However, this is dependent on your primary mission. One of the spies may hold information of the Uchiha's abilities and progress." He handed a file. "This is a report, one of my ninjas jotted down a conversation that one of Orochimaru and his subordinate was having outside the border of Hi no kuni (Fire Country)."

Kakashi and then Arashi had turns looking at the conversation. "Wow, this guy is a good note taker or something."

Sarutobi nodded. "Sure is. Arashi, have you heard of the name of 'Kabuto Yakushi'?" Seeing Arashi's eyes widen, Sarutobi continued. "He is the note taker of this conversation. He is also an entrusted Jounin of the Leaf, turned Jounin just last week. When he was assigned to a mission of protecting the Fire Lord and patrolled the border, he found the two was speaking of plans of recruiting the Kazekage."

"The Sand is planning to join hands with a former Akatsuki member, especially when they terrorized Sunagakure not too long ago? But why the Sand, why not Iwagakure or Kumogakure."

Sarutobi shrugged. "Maybe because we're allies with the country, they're planning to use this as an advantage? Maybe the Kazekage is going to be pressured into the alliance, I have no idea. Yakushi-san didn't get too much information about such but Orochimaru is planning it. Given that we know that Iwagakure and Kumogakure are still affected by a faltering population effect when we had the conflict with them 14 years ago when the Yondaime was still around, I don't think Stone or Cloud Village would pull something like that when they are weakened."

Sarutobi shifted in sit, his hands were no longer in his face and now he straightened out his back, falling deeper in his chair. He scratched his head. "The thing is, we have receive info that Orochimaru was acquitted from Akatsuki when he wanted to start his own village but I doubt he has cut all ties with Akatsuki. His village is probably being used as a satellite or a superpower for Akatsuki, much like the fallen Amegakure."

"I know, however, that Danzo and the council are assigning this mission to you, Arashi and a few others. One of those shinobi that will be helping you against the spy would be the man who found out this new information, Kabuto Yakushi. " Arashi nodded, soon after Kakashi shook his head in agreement.

"You will carry out this mission this afternoon, at five o'clock sharp. Meet up with your other two at the northern gate of Konoha. Good luck you too, and try not to pack your houses in your bags." Smiling at them, he watched as they left and as they left he frowned.

Out his draw, he picks out a portrait of an old friend and put it on his desk. He clapped his hands together and prayed to it. "Minato, give Kakashi and Arashi your blessings. They are your legacies after all. Especially Arashi, give him extra strength."

He sighed as he counted how many smoke clouds he could see as he puffed on his pipe.

* * *

**_A/N: Finished the fifth chapter here. I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I did._**

**_Yeah, you heard it here; Kabuto isn't Orochimaru's spy. I decided to mix around the story around and make it interesting. Kabuto is a Jounin of the Leaf Village and didn't really fail the Chunnin Exams more than once, the only aspect he keeps in this story._**

**_I know you going to ask me, "Why does Arashi (A.K.A. you-think-it's-Naruto) know Kabuto? Is Kabuto good in this story?" Now, you'll see the first question in the next chapter and you'll see about Kabuto's alignment soon in the story._**

**_Also, yep, I killed off Naruto, I'm a bastard, ain't I? He isn't coming back, no, nah-uh, uh-uh, and nope… OR IS HE?!_**

**_You'll have to see, heh._**

**_Leave a message/review for ol' Ryu. I need it. I need your opinions!_**


End file.
